


Crazy

by JaredKleinman



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Holding Hands, M/M, Making Out, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaredKleinman/pseuds/JaredKleinman
Summary: What happened after Burr, Lafayette and Mulligan had left the bar and Alex and John were left alone?Let´s find out.





	Crazy

They were the last men standing.  
Or at least they had the greatest fun describing themselves as such and it was true in at least some kind of way. After Burr had left the bar, Mulligan has followed two hours later and Lafayette went after thirty more minutes, this made Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens the last men of their group still being present at the bar.  
They did not stand, alright, but they were alive and they could still talk – even without slurring - they were just a little bit giggly due to the alcohol.  
,,Do you sometimes wonder how the surface of the moon must look like?“  
„Alex, what the fuck?“, Laurens pushed Hamilton's shoulder and drunkenly smiled at his new-found friend.  
,,Seriously.“, Alex looked out of the window, ignoring what the other male just said and Laurens followed his glance, watching how the moon enlightened their faces, and them into a silver bath. Hamiltons eyes sparkled as he regarded the big moon above them.  
,,What if aliens are living there?“  
,,Maybe they could help us winning the war?“ , Laurens thought outloud and all of a sudden this seemed pretty reasonable to both of them and Hamilton turned around, grabbed Laurens shoulders enthusiastically and shook him slightly.  
,,We need to get there!“, his voice was so sincere, his eyes so innocently honest that Laurens couldn't help but laugh.  
,,How, stupid? The moon must at least be twohundred miles above us.“  
,,Nah.“  
,,What nah?“  
,,That's too much. I would say it's like onehundredandfifty.“  
,,That's completely unrealistic!“  
,,Is not!“  
,,You are good with words, dearest Alexander, not at calculation. Stop pretending to be.“, Laurens laughed and placed his – now empty – cup of beer on the wooden table in front of them. They've only known each other for three hours, maybe a bit longer, and to Laurens it felt like they had spent their lives together. The dreamer next to him with those ambitions too high to even be thinking about reaching out for to any other stole his affection in a heartbeat and without his knowing consent.  
,,You sound like an alien.“, Alex looked straight at him, as if he actually belonged to an unnkown species. ,,Are you one?“, he reached out and his indexfinger was slowly moving towards Laurens face, who was just utterly confused – so he grinned stupidly. Alex' finger bumped his nose and for a moment they were just looking at each other before bursting out giggling.  
Alex placed his hands on Laurens shoulders once again, to steady himself from not falling over.  
,,I got you so hard! You were so confused!“ , Alex snorted with laughter.  
,,And you are so drunk!“ , Laurens wasn't any less.  
,,And you are not?“  
Laurens wanted to answer. He really, really wanted to but he just realised the close distance betwenn their bodies, let alone their faces. After Alex had grabbed his shoulders he didn't let go and so their faces were just inches apart.  
Laurens didn't know why exactly this made him feel uncomfortable, they were friends after all, but he pushed Alex a little bit further back – away from him, so he could sit up properly.  
,,I-“  
,,Jackie.“  
,,What?“  
,,They guy over there just said Jackie. It is a beautiful name, isn't it?“  
This man's brain was working too fast for his own good.  
,,It's pretty common, I guess.“  
,,I like it very much.“  
,,That's good?“  
,,I like you pretty much too.“  
,,Okay?“  
,,Imma call you Jackie.“  
,,Alex, what the fuck?“  
,,Seriously!“, Alexander sat up straight and pointed at Laurens with such a strong and sober glance he feared, Alex would come up with another stupid idea. ,,You are Jackie from now on!“ , Laurens cupped Alex hand with his own and brought his finger down. Others were beginning to stare.  
,,Alright, you offically had enough to drink for today, let's go home.“  
,,But -“  
,,No buts, dearest Alexander, we are leaving.“  
,,Ahh you wanna keep them for yourself, right?“  
,,Excuse me?“ , Alex began giggling like mad and that's when Laurens got his pun as well. It was probably the liquor but he joined soon enough and both men weren't able to stop, the moment they got a hold of themselves they would just look at each other and burst out laughing once more.  
Laurens didn't care anymore about people staring and Alexander didn't ever.  
,,Would you two please leave this bar if you are not able to contain yourselves?“  
,,What?“, they both answered in unsion, looking up at the shopowner with shiny eyes and moronic grins.  
,,Please leave this establishment if you can't get a hold of yourselves.“  
Alexander got serious from one second to the other and stood up.  
,,There is no law against laughing in public places, you can't kick us out because of that.“  
,,Alexander, please don't...“, Laurens groaned and rested his head in his hands.  
,,One more thing, John. There is only a law against noise nuisance, or agaínst indecent behaviour but if you would actually throw us out because of _that_ we will procceed against you and we will win. Furthermore...“, he was speaking so fast, you could see that his opponent had difficulty following his statements. Laurens did not and he just watched this young man debating acknowleging this sight as the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. It also occured to him that Alexander Hamilton himself was a very attractive human being. And with very attractive he meant very attractive. He wondered what the younger one might look like at day light, and if his hair would shine as bright as he assumed. It looked very shiny. And soft.  
Laurens wanted to touch it.  
,,..you had studied the law of your own country throughly you wouldn't have wasted the time of ours and yourself. Come on, John what are you doing?“, he suddenly turned around and watched his friend who had risen from his bench and was currently touching Alexanders pony tail.  
,,Uhm. There was a crumb. In your hair. I fixed it...?“  
,,Alright then. Let's go, this bar is below our standards if it's run by this guy.“  
Alexander grabbed John by his wrist and lead him outside, the fresh air was a heavy contrast to the sticky atmosphere inside the building, but welcome nonetheless. For a moment they just stood in front of the bar, staring at the night sky and bot were wondering if maybe, just maybe there were really aliens on the surface of the moon.  
,,We should go home.“, Laurens didn't know why the words left his mouth. He didn't even think about them, they were just theres suddenly and even though he has said them Laurens was a little bit afraid, that Alex would agree.  
,,I don't know. I think I already am.“.  
Laurens eyes widened and he turned around to Alexander, flabbergasted by what he just said. And what it may meant.  
,,I mean...We get along so great.“, Alex continued apologizingly. ,,I don't know about you but I normally don't tell people I know for three hours so much about myself. I trust you. I am sure you trust me just the same. Isn't that what family is always considerd to be? And isn't family what most people consider home? It was just logical to assume-“  
,,Yes.“  
,,Huh?“  
,,Yes. I know what you mean.Hell, I know exactly what you mean, I just wasn't able to put it into words. Sooo...Where do we want to go since we are at home anyway?“  
,,Actually I just want to walk. No more people for tongight.“  
,,The river it is then.“  
They began to walk side by side, first in comfortable silence but soon they were chatting again, looking up at the sky or down at the reflection of the stars in the water or at each other while smiling widely or laughing about a silly joke which wouldn't even be funny if somebody else had told it.  
Laurens was watching a raven on a tree when he squeeze on his right hand and as he looked down he realized that Alexander had taken a hold of his hand, looking down on the water while speaking about how he imagined being a part of the military. Alex must have senced that something was odd and he turned around to see Laurens staring at their entangled fingers.  
,,Well.“, Alexander started. ,,One often sees family members holding each other by the hand, right?“  
Laurens looked up. ,,I guess that's true. But I wouldn't care either way.“  
Laurens immedeately regretted saying this, the words were too suggestive and it wasn't even on purpose. Even though he had to admit it was not wrong. He would hold Alex hand even if he wouldn't consider him just family, even if all the others stared at them, or their friends left them because they thought they were gay. Alex just needed to ask and he would do, would do so much more than just stroking the palm of his hand with his thumb. He wanted to k-  
,,I am living not very far from here.“, Alex told him and guided Laurens across a bridge and several streets within five minutes to a small, wooden and pretty run-down door. He picked his keyes out of his pocket and opened it.  
He never let go of Laurens' hand during the process.  
,,You want to come in or go home?“, he asked him and Laurens knew the right answer was the latter. He didn't know what he might do if he stayed.  
,,I want to come in.“  
,,You know this is the wrong decision.“  
,,Not wrong. Just not right.“  
,,We both know were this will end. We had too much to drink to act responsible.“  
,,Then we just won't.“  
And that was when John Laurens kissed Alexander Hamilton for the very first time.  
A little bit drunk, a little bit tired, a little bit out of sorts, a little bit afraid and yes, a little bit inlove.  
Alex responded without further thinking. He pulled Laurens in the apartment and kicked the door closed behind them and then he was already trapped between a cold wall an a very warm body, as Laurens pinned him hard against the old wallpaper but kissing him tenderly all the more.  
Alex had one hand of his on Laurens cheek, Laurens got a hold of Alex hip and so they stood there for a while, pressing their lips together. Both unexperienced but eager to change that.  
Alex started moving his lips against John's, who was a bit confused at first but got a hold of himself again soon enough to do the same. He even got so into it that he licked Alex'lips in order to gain entrance but that was a bit too soon and Alex suddenly broke the kiss looking at him in distress.  
,,What the hell was that?“  
Laurens blinked a few times and then they were laughing like mad, just as in the bar.  
,,For your information, I was trying to kiss you with my tongue!“, Laurens somehow managed to say while giggling.  
,,But why would you do that, that's disgusting!“  
,,It's not!“  
,,Is!“  
,,Is not! I bet you just never tried it.“  
,,Exactly, and so did you.“  
,,Point given.“  
Laurens pecked him on the lips and Alex smiled brightly, leaned up and kissed him back, licking over his lips to try what Laurens wanted to do before.  
John opend his mouth and one of his hands found it's way to Alex neck for pulling the man closer and deepening the kiss. When their tongues touched for the first time Alex gasped in surprise and delight, Laurens shuddered and hands began to wander.  
Alex tugged at Johns necktie, while the other desperately tried to get rid of their coats – it was starting to get really warm. Alex got the hint and weirdly pulled one of his arms in a tangle out of his coat, the other followed soon enough, then he gripped Johns collar and just pulled the whole piece of clothing down his back till John could struggle out of it. Then both coats were dropped to the floor and Alex began unbottining John's waistcoat but was gently held up by his friend.  
,,Don't you think it's a little too early for this?“  
,,Hell, Jackie!“, he repeated out of breath. ,,how could it be too early, when we're living in a society were … _this_ “ , he made a gesture implicating both of them ,,is considered a crime worth death! We won't get much time to do this anyway - imagine once we're in different camps or will be send to seperate occassions there won't even be a sweet and barely sensible touch of skin.“  
John looked at him – he didn't seem very convinced.  
,,Listen, we don't need to do it today, if you don't want to, I won't make you take actions you might regret later on.“  
,,I won't regret it, Alex. Not at all! It's just...It's...Well.“, John's cheeks turned slightly pink as he let go of his friend and stepped back – Alex understood immedeately.  
,,It's your first time, isn't it?“He nodded and a wide smile began to beam on Alex face. ,, Well it's mine too.“  
,,It is?“  
,,Totally. And I am scared as hell but...I guess as long as it's with you everything will be alright.“  
,,Isn't it crazy to say stuff like that? We barely know each other, Alex, I met you today !“  
,,But you feel the same.“  
,,Ofcourse I do.“  
,,Well then were's the problem?“

Twentytwo seconds later Alex' bedroomdoor was slammed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fanfiction months ago but welp xD


End file.
